Ruler/Joan of Arc
Ruler (ルーラー, Rūrā), the Standard-Bearer who Correctly Guides the Holy Grail War (聖杯戦争を正しく導く旗手, Seihai Sensō wo Tadashiku Michibiku Kishu), is the Ruler-class Servant in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. She is one of the Servants of Ritsuka Fujimaru of the Grand Order conflicts of Fate/Grand Order. Personality Ruler is described as a taciturn and cool girl when acting as a Servant, but her natural self is a plain and quiet sixteen-year-old girl. She puts order first, and will wield a sword for the sake of the rules, but fundamentally believes "all people and Heroic Spirits participating in the Holy Grail War are important".[2] Ruler and her host, Laeticia, do not share two personalities in one body, but rather their personalities are merged into one. Due to her faith, Laeticia accepts Ruler into her body completely. While Ruler remains the main dominant conscious, Leticia's consciousness still lingers. In particular, Laeticia serves as the base for Ruler's knowledge that concerns matters outside of the Holy Grail War. She had never been able to read or write while alive, but she gains the ability to do so through Laeticia. Occasionally the possessed Leticia would affect the possessor Ruler. For example, Leticia is bad at handling men so her influence would affect Ruler. Ruler could not interact normally with Sieg when they stayed together in Serge's house unless she maintained a certain distance. She has no wish for the Holy Grail but if there were to be one, it would only be that the Greater Grail War be conducted correctly. She doesn't mind if the person wishes a personal desire in front of the Holy Grail. As long as it doesn’t beckon the world’s destruction, she would properly respect the wish. She doesn't have a single regret regarding her lifetime. She does not wish revenge or wish to be saved and it was enough for her to know the life that she lived alone. She does not believe that God had forsaken her in her last moment but rather that the Lord has never forsaken a single person. There was just nothing he could have done. Praying, giving offerings, everything is an act not for oneself, but for the Lord. She believes prayer will heal the Lord's laments and sorrow. The moment her prayer began, she became separated from the world—removed from the past, the future, and reality itself. She was there not for any particular purpose, but simply to offer a prayer to God. By doing so, the course which she ought to take would come to be fixed. To her, every second of prayer is as important as every breath she takes; a day will not pass where she does not pray. She had a strange habit of comically poking Gilles in the eyes when ever he was least suspecting. Relationships Sieg During Fate/Apocrypha, Jeanne develops romantic feelings for Sieg, though she refuses to acknowledge them because she has promised to love everyone equally. Jeanne does come round to accepting her feelings and in the Reverse Side of the World, Jeanne confesses her love to him. Astolfo :"It's not that I have anything against him, but once we confront each other, I would naturally make a fist, you see! I wonder why!?"[3] :Jeanne finds Astolfo's carefree nature rather difficult to deal with. For the majority of the Great Holy Grail War, she mistakenly assumed he was female like her until she saw him naked. She embarrassingly admits to Sieg that she couldn't tell Astolfo's gender even when normally clothed. Her frustration at not knowing his gender is made worse when neither Jeanne or Sieg are able to read his gender in his status due to it being obscured. Astolfo attributes this to Casseur de Logistille interfering with their ability to read his stats as reading a Servant's stats is technically a spell.[12] : Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) :The girl who muscled her way in from the reverse side of the coin. But, putting aside the time they had fought as enemies, she can't, of course, let the person know that once she turns into a Servant, she feels a little happy as if she had a brash little sister.[3] : : Shirou Kotomine :Jeanne and Shirou are both Catholics who were summoned as Rulers as part of the Great Holy Grail War. Jeanne is disgusted by Shirou's unorthodox methods in trying to obtain the Greater Grail, and insists that he is failing to live up to the title of "Heroic Spirit." She believes Shirou's wish for salvation for humanity is simply Shirou forcing his own selfish wishes on the people. Jeanne ends up sacrificing her life to weaken Shirou for Sieg to defeat. : : Weiss Schnee Snow White (Wolf Among Us) Gallery Joan_Ototsugu_Konoe.png FGO_Ruler_Jeanne.png Jeanne_d'Arc_Extella.png Joan (FateZero).jpg Jeanne_d'Arc_Casual_Outfit.png Weiss and Ruler.png|"Weiss Schnee and Ruler/Jeanne d"Arc" Ruler and Snow White.png|"Ruler/Joan of Arc and Snow White" Category:Characters from the Fate universe Category:Heroes Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Magic Users Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Villain's Crush Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Maaya Sakamoto Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Elementals Category:Nicest Characters